Amethyst
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: He was the protector. She was of the protected. He could fly. She stayed on the ground. He was called a storybook character. She was named after a gemstone. He was immortal. She was forced to grow up. When Amethyst "Amy" Diamond moves to mysterious (and Magical) town of Trident, she meets Peter Pan. Join them in a story of drama, adventure, and romance. T cause I'm paranoid!


**This story is somewhat based off of a dream I had a few nights ago and made me think of Peter Pan. I had to write one. It was driving me mad.**

**The story takes place in present time and is about a young girl named Amethyst Diamond, or Amy for short. She and her mom move to a new home in the beach town of Trident. Everything seems normal, except for their famous story. **

**They say that a place called Neverland is supposedly connected to this town and brought a protector called Peter Pan. Peter is an immortal boy (physically 16) that watches and guards the town. He is connected to Neverland and it is said that if something happens to him, happens to Neverland and vice versa. The people around here say that Neverland is the reason why their town is so full of energy and joy. But Peter has never shown himself unless someone was in trouble. But things change when he meets Amy.**

**In this story, Peter has blonde hair and green eyes. He can fly and breathe underwater, due to the fact of his connection with the sea and sky. He falls for Amy later on in the story, but I put in as much fluff as possible for those readers who like fluffy stories.**

**ENJOY! Song for this chapter is the Nightcore version of Peter Pan by Jacqueline Emerson.**

Amy's POV

Trees, cars, and sky. That's all what I saw as my mom drove us to our new home of Trident. I sat in the passenger seat with my head against the window and my headphones in my ears. The song, "Who Will I Be? By Demi Lovato was playing.

My name is Amethyst Diamond. I'm a normal teenage girl with an active imagination. I'm originally from California, but my mom and I moved do to the death of my dad. We were actually moving into a place similar to my old town called Trident. I saw pictures online and it was beautiful! And it was right next to a beach! A BEACH!

Anyways, so here I am, sitting in a car with my mom as she drove us to our new home, watching the world go by, when something catches my eyes. Something _blue_. I turn my head to get a better look and gasped.

"Mom, is that Trident?" I asked as the ocean came into view. Mom laughed and nodded. She pointed ahead and I saw the most beautiful town I've ever seen. Bright colorful houses, lots of people, and a beautiful white, sandy beach. Mom drove us a little ways away until was came to a stop at a white house with purple trim. She parked and I immidently hopped out of the car. The sun quickly warmed up my skin and set goosebumps up my arms. The air smelled of the sea and I can hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"Like what you see?" Mom asked as she opened the trunk. I shrugged and helped her unload the boxes. The movers had already been here and had put the rest of our stuff inside. As I went outside to grab the last box, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It felt like…like someone was out here with me, watching me. The presence wasn't evil or bed, but it felt like a protective stare. So I turned around.

A teenage boy was leaning against a tree with arms crossed. The shade of the tree hid most of him, but I could tell he had windswept blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a T-shirt, jeans, and old sneakers. Our eyes met. He gave me a small smile and a little wave. I felt my face heating up a bit. His eyes were beautiful. Bright…trance-like…I just wanted to stare into them forever…

"Amethyst, what's taking you so long?" Mom called from the house. I turned to look at the house and then back at the boy. But the boy was gone. I blinked a few times and gave a little shrug. I grabbed the last box and headed inside, the mysterious boy still in my head. I do know this is going to be one crazy summer.

Though what I didn't know is that this is only the beginning of one hell of an adventure.

Peter's POV

The minute I saw the car pull up into the driveway of the sold house, I suspicion kicked in. I flew down closer and hovered between the branches of an old tree. The first person out of the car was the most beautiful girl I've seen. Hell, she was more beautiful than the mermaids!

She had white blonde hair with purple streaks and cream colored skin. She was wearing a white shirt, jean shorts, and purple sandals. Her mom came out next and opened the back of the car. The girl and her mother began heaving boxes inside the house.

I lowered myself down and leaned against the tree with my arms crossed. I've been watching the house for a while now ever since they put up the Sold sign in the front yard. Everytime someone new moves here, suspicion were raised in me. My job is to protect everyone here. Nothing bad really happens here, so I just fly around. Ever since Neverland formed a bond with this town, I was able to come and stay in on Earth if I want without my fear of aging.

It wasn't long before the girl came back out. As went to grab the last box, I saw her tense. Can she feel that I'm watching her? As if on cue, she turned around and her eyes found me. Our eyes met and I saw her muscles relax. She probably knew I wasn't a threat. So I gave her a small smile and a wave. A faint pink appeared on her cheeks. All I did was stare into her eyes. Gorgeous bright blue eyes…

Her mom suddenly called from the house and the girl looked away. I took it as my chance to fly away. Flying high out of view, I watched her grab the last box and walk inside. I sighed and flew off, only one thing on my mind. The girl. At least, her mom shouted her name.

Amethyst.

I shook my head. I remember last time I fell in love. And that was over centuries ago. I fell in love twice, but both girls wanted to grow up. Now I found a new girl. She's going to be like all the others. But…maybe she was different?

Too bad only those from Neverland can live forever.

**Like what you read? Leave a review, follow it, favorite it. **

**And what Peter said was true. Only those who were born in Neverland or those who live in Neverland for at least a decade can live forever. Gotta go now. BYE!**


End file.
